Family Ties
by FallenAngel08
Summary: The charmed ones take in an orphaned half demon half witch and Pheobe gets too attached to her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Halliwell manor.

"Paige can you throw me a towel" yelled a frustrated Piper as she dodged a spoonful of mashed peas thrown at her by her youngest son Chris. "Yeah sure" replied Paige dodging a spoonful as well. "Well I guess we can rule out peas as a nutritional vegetable Chris will eat" said Paige wiping mashed peas off her face.

"Wow you guys have been busy" said Pheobe walking in on the scene. "What are you doing here I thought you had some sort of office meeting to go to" said Paige. "It got canceled, but that's not why I'm here, the book of shadows has been acting strangely" said Pheobe. "What do you mean its been acting up" asked Piper. "What I mean is it wont open, its like its sealed itself up" answered Pheobe. "I'll go have a look, Pheobe and Paige can you try and get Chris out and cleaned up" said Piper heading up the stairs.

"Any luck" asked Paige as she and Pheobe came into the attic. "No Pheobe was right is has sealed itself up" answered Piper. Suddenly Leo appeared "hey whats going on here" he asked looking at the three sisters. "The damn book wont open" answered Paige. "Well that's the least of your worries, the elders need your help to find an ophaned young witch, shes being tracked by demons as we speak" said Leo. "here a few strands of her hair, see if you can locate her". "I'll get right on it" answered Paige.

Five minutes later 

"Okay I found her, Pheobe lets go" said Paige grabbing Pheobe's hand and orbing out.

Meanwhile in a dark alleyway a small girl walked quietly careful not to make a sound. She was aware that demons were looking for her and wanted to kill her. She was a half demon half witch and Demons and witches alike hated her. Demons despised her for her witch powers and witches were scared of her demon side. Therefore she was an outcast, a lonely soul destined to walk the earth alone.

okay this is my first story so please go easy… im sorry its kinda short but just bear with me…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige and Pheobe had reached their destination, a dark alleyway in the middle of New York, and were looking for any signs of the girl. Suddenly they heard a scream from up ahead and they ran forward till they came upon a group of demons surrounded around a small thin girl beating and kicking her. "Hey why don't you pick on somebody your own size" yelled Pheobe causing the demons to look her way. They all lunged at them but with a few throws of some potions Pheobe and Paige destroyed them. Pheobe approached the girl who was curled up in a tight ball and gashes covered her small body. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen with sandy blonde hair with black streaks. Pheobe touched the girls shoulder and causing the girl to look up and open a beautiful pair of bright green eyes. The girl shuddered at Pheobe's touch and scooted back then fainted from loss of blood.

"We have to get her to Leo and fast" demanded Pheobe picking the girl up and carrying her over to Paige, who nodded and they orbed back to the manor.

yeah I know this one is super short but I ran out of ideas…I promise the next chapter will be longer…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When they got home Pheobe layed the girl down on the couch and yelled for Leo. Leo quickly healed the girls wounds but for some unknown reason she wouldn't wake up. "She's been through a lot of trauama, first having her parents murdered right in front of her and then being hunted down by demons, shes lucky to be alive" he told them.

Pheobe stayed next to the girls side through the rest of the day and into the next only leaving to eat and go to the bathroom.

"Hows she holding up" asked Piper handing Paige a glass of water. "Okay I guess she hasn't moved from that spot in almost two days" answered Paige. "Well I just hope she doesn't get too attached cus Leo says that once the girl wakes up and can be moved the Elders want her" said Piper heading into the kitchen to cook dinner. Meanwhile Pheobe continued to watch the girl for any signs of improvement. There was something about this girl that got to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was that she had felt something tug at her heart the moment she looked into the girls green eyes and saw all the pain and fear. She would give anything if she could take that fear away.

The girl suddenly stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head and when she caught sight of Pheobe she shot up and scooted as far back into the couch as possible. "It's okay im not gonna hurt you, your safe here" said Pheobe reaching out to comfort her but she stopped in midair and let her hand fall back down to her side. "Whats your name" asked Pheobe. "Kyra" she stuttered her eyes welling up with tears. Kyra suddenly broke down and cried the tears streaming down her face. Pheobe scooted forward and embraced Kyra in a hug which Kyra gladly returned.

Should I call Paige or Piper, no shes already been through a lot and she doesn't need an audience here watching her.

"Sh Sh, its okay I wont let anything happen to you" Pheobe whispered and hugged Kyra closer to her. Pheobe wouldn't let go of Kyra even after the girl had cried herself to sleep, she was afraid that if she let go she wouldn't get another chance to get this close to Kyra. Eventually Piper and Paige had to pry Pheobe away in order for her to eat.

Kyra awoke later that night after everyone was asleep. She sat up and looked around spotting Pheobe sound asleep in a chair next to her. Kyra got up and tiptoed over to Pheobe's chair careful not to make a sound that would wake her up. She carefully inspected Pheobe from head to toe literally, taking in her scent and the scents of her sisters and any other occupants in the house. Kyra jumped back when Pheobe twitched in her sleep and mumbled something incoherent. She moved forward again until her face was just inches away from Pheobe's and took in her facial features. Unlike most witches Kyra could read peoples emotions and facial features identifying things such as sadness and happiness that normally wasn't expressed through voice but through eyes and body language. And so she was reading Pheobe's emotions by the way she held her mouth and the way her eyebrows moved up and down. Suddenly Kyra's stomach growled rather loudly causing Pheobe to stir and open her eyes. She squealed in surprise when she found herself staring into a pair big green eyes. "Sorry" whispered Kyra backing up slowly. "Oh no its okay you just startled me, did you need something" asked Pheobe stretching her arms. "Well not really but I was wondering do you have any food" asked Kyra her stomach growling again. "Oh yes of course, follow me" answered Pheobe getting up and heading to the kitchen. Kyra hesitated for a moment wondering if she could trust this strange woman but her hunger outweighed whether she should trust this person or not and followed Pheobe to the kitchen.

Hey its me again I told you this one would be longer…so tell me if you like it or don't like…and please if you have any humorous ideas I would love it if you shared them with me…please and thank you 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pheobe made Kyra a bowl of soup since it was the easiest thing to make in the kitchen and they both sat down at the kitchen table. Pheobe fidgeted for a moment trying to think of something to say to spark up a conversation. "So where are you from" asked Pheobe. "Why do you care so much" Kyra snapped. "Because your just a kid and I don't think you should hold all that pain up inside, you need somebody to trust" replied Pheobe. "I'm not a kid, I'm thirteen and a half years old" said Kyra sticking her nose up in the air and puffing her chest out a little. "Oh so sorry, you're a teenager" said Pheobe sarcastically "but what im getting at is you cant go through life not trusting anybody and pretending your not in pain when really you are, that's something Ive learned from living with two other sisters". "Maybe your right but I don't have any family or friends the demons made sure of that, so techinically I have no one left in this world in which I can trust" answered Kyra. "You got me and no matter what you can always trust me and if you want you can stay and live here if you don't have anywhere else to go" said Pheobe. Kyra smiled at her, the first time she's smiled since her parents were killed.

After Kyra was done eating Pheobe led her back into the living room and tucked her in, she then went to her own bedroom and laid down in her bed knowing that Kyra was safe and that she wasn't going anywhere. But for some reason she couldn't fall asleep, she tossed and turned. Just when she was dozing off she felt a tug at her arm. She opened her eyes to see Kyra standing next to her bed looking at her with pleading eyes. "What's wrong" asked Pheobe groggily "Nothing, I just had a bad dream about my parents" "um do you think I could sleep with you just for tonight" asked Kyra shyly. "Sure" answered Pheobe moving over to let Kyra lay down.

Once again anther short chapter but I cant help it I don't have many ideas…well please R&R..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Paige woke early the next morning and went downstairs to make herself some coffee. She looked in the living room to see how Pheobe was doing but no one was there. She ran to Pipers room and flung open the door startling Piper out of her sleep. "What is it, what's wrong" questioned Piper. "Pheobe and the girl are gone" answered Paige. "What, do you think a demon took them or something" asked Piper "I don't know" answered Paige. "LEO" yelled Piper and Leo appeared next to her. "Whats wrong" he asked looking from Piper to Paige. "Pheobe and the girl are missing and we think a demon took them" replied Piper. "Oh that's not good because I just spoke with the elders and they said they want her today" said Leo. "I don't think that's going to happen any time soon Leo, I think Pheobe has kind of gotten attached to her" said Paige. "Guys lets not worry about that, right now we just need to find them" interrupted Piper. The three of them began to search the house looking for any signs that a demon had been in the house but found none. The last place they hadn't looked was Pheobe's room so Piper went to look. When she opened the door she was relieved to see both Pheobe and the girl asleep in Pheobe's bed. "Hey guys I found them" whispered Piper. Paige and Leo came to look and saw Kyra curled up in a ball close to Pheobe's stomach and Pheobe had her around her in a protective sort of way. The three onlookers left quietly leaving the two to get some well deserved sleep.

Thank you sooo much for the reviews….VampireWizard, Charmedbaby11, CharmedPheonix500, and Charmedatlast819 I love you... I really need some funny ideas though… OH and im sorry I made a mistake on my first chapter its not Chris its Wyatt…so sorry…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kyra woke not long after Piper, Paige and Leo left. She layed there for a few minutes remembering the events of yesterday. She suddenly realized that one of Pheobe's arms was wrapped around her. She leapt off the bed causing Pheobe to jolt awake "what is it a demon" she said groggily. "No its just you were hugging me in your sleep like I was your boyfriend or something" Kyra replied brushing herself off. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom"she said opening the door. "Okay its down the hall to the right" replied Pheobe slumping back down on the bed.

By the time Kyra had found the bathroom and come back Pheobe was up and dressed. "So are you to go shopping" Pheobe asked. "Why" questioned Kyra. "Because you go around wearing those clothes of yours their all tore and up and have holes in them" answered Pheobe pointing to Kyra's raggedy clothes. "Okay" agreed Kyra following Pheobe as they snuck out of the house. Pheobe and Kyra got back an hour later to come face to face with a furious Piper.

"Where the hell have you two been" yelled Piper "Paige and Leo have been out looking for you for almost an hour". "Sorry Piper Kyra and I just went shopping to get her some new clothes" answered Pheobe. "Kyra, who is Kyra" questioned Piper. "Kyras the little girl we rescued" replied Pheobe tuning around to where once was but wasn't now. Pipers whole outrage had scared her so she turned herself invisible. "Kyra its okay come on out, Pipers not going to hurt you"said Pheobe looking around. Kyra suddenly appeared next to Pheobe. But before Piper could say anything a demon appeared its face covered with scars from previous battles and threw a fireball towards Kyra. Pheobe grabbed Kyra and her and Piper dove behind a couch. The demon growled in anger that his attack missed and threw another fireball this one slightly bigger than the first, towards the couch. Luckily Pheobe, Kyra, and Piper got away in time as the couch burst into a million pieces. The demon grew even angrier that his attack missed a second time and threw a fireball three times as large as the first. The fireball was too big and the girls wouildnt be able to get away in time. Just when it was about to hit them Kyra jumped in front of them and with a wave of her hand created a force field around the fireball contianing its power. She then sent it back towards the demon hitting him square in the chest and destroying him. "That's some pretty awesome power there kiddo" said Piper patting Kyra's shoulder. Just then Paige appeared "well I looked all over New York and theres no sign of them" she said not knowing Pheobe and Kyra were there. "Its alright Paige their here" said Piper. "Where have you been, we were worried sick" said Paige. "Kyra needed some new clothes and it took a little longer than I expected for us to get back" answered Pheobe. "Paige this is Kyra, Kyra this is Paige" said Piper "Kyra is a half mirage demon" she said. "How did you know I was half mirage demon" asked Kyra. "Your demons powers told me everything, mirage demons have the ability to create force fields, become invisible and can ben light" answered Piper. "Your right my father was a mirage deon and my mother was a witch" said Kyra.

"Okay enough talk you guys I suggest we all go in the kitchen and eat some lunch, Leo will be back soon and then the Elders want Kyra" said Piper walking into the Kitchen leaving a shocked Pheobe and upset Kyra.

I finally got a longer chapter you guys…thankyou for the ideas I really liked them…Please R&R and don't forget I need lots of funny ideas cus im pretty sure the next chapter is gonna be mostly humor..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pheobe grabbed Piper and held her back while Kyra and Paige went ahead into the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me the elders wanted her" asked Pheobe looking at Piper fiercly.

"Because I knew you would do something crazy to try and stop them from taking her" answered Piper returning the glare.

"Why do they want her anyway" asked Pheobe.

"I don't really know all Leo said was that they wanted to observe how she controled both her demon and witch powers" replied Piper.

"She's not some experiment to be tested on shes a living breathing kid, she should be going to school hanging out with her friends, she should have a family" said Pheobe.

"And im sure the elders will take that into consideration but other than that we cant do much for her and we don't want the elders against us," "Pheobe I know you care about her" said Piper.

"I know im just shes gonna end up on the streets again" said Pheobe. "Its okay that's not going to happen I promise" said Piper hugging her sister.

Meanwhile in the kitchen 

"You have demon powers but do you also have witch powers" Paige asked Kyra while biting in a tuna sandwhich.

"Not yet because demon powers mature much more faster than witch powers" answered Kyra.

"So when you think youll get your witch powers" asked Paige.

"Im not sure but if I keep practicing and getting stronger I say I should get them when I'm about fifteen at least that's what my parents said" answered Kyra.

Pheobe and Piper entered the Kitchen just as Kyra and Paige's conversation ended.  
"Kyra since your done eating why don't you go get ready, Leo will be here soon to take you to the elders" said Piper sitting down. Pheobe glared at Piper but didn't say anything. Leo suddenly appeared next to Piper. "Is the girl ready to go, the elders are waiting for her" said Leo.

"Shes in the other room" said Pheobe looking away. "Whats with her" asked Leo watching Pheobe as she sulked out of the room.

"She apparentally has gotten attached to this girl and doesn't want to give her up to the elders" answered Piper.

"Well the elders only want to observe her" said Leo. "Yeah that's the thing I don't know if they will even be able to observe her, she only has her demon powers right now because her witch powers havent matured" said Piper.

"Okay im ready" said Kyra walking back in the kitchen. Pheobe hugged Kyra and watched as her and Leo as they orbed out.

"Its okay Pheobe Leos going to bring her back" said Piper. Pheobe just nodded and left the house to go to work.

Meanwhile with the elders… 

"Okay I brought the girl" yelled Leo. The head elder appeared (I don't know their names). "Good now we can observe her" he said.

"Well that's the thing I don't know if we'll be able to observe her because she doesn't have her witch powers yet" said Leo. The elder looked at Kyra "is this true child" he said.

"Yes" answered Kyra coldly.

"When do you think you will get them" asked the elder.

"I don't know, usually witch powers mature around fifteen or sixteen years of age so I probably wont get them for like two or three more years" answered Kyra smirking a little.

"Well now that's a problem" said the elder stroking his chin "I guess we could wait a few more years for you to get your demon powers and until then I think you should stay with the charmed ones since you have no more living relatives" said the elder.

Kyra's smirk grew into a grin and she looked at Leo her eyes begging him to take her back to her new home.

Pheobe had been pacing the house the whole time Leo and Kyra were gone and when they appeared again a little while later she embraced Kyra in a bear hug. "So how did it go" she asked.

"The elders have decided that Kyra can stay with us until she gets her witch powers" said Leo.

Pheobe and her sisters celebrated that night for the arrival of a new family member by going out to a fancy restraunt.

That's the last chapter of this story and I know it was short and fast but just stay with me the next story will be better I promise. The sequal will be about Kyra and her going through her "teenage years" and how Pheobe and her sisters deal with it. Thanks so much for the reviews VampireWizard. Peace :)


End file.
